


Samantha Arias: Boss. BFF. Mom.

by lady_abaniko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_abaniko/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: Weeks have passed since they were wiped out from existence and then came back. No, Sam was not wondering why Lena Luthor was in Metropolis for a few weeks now.akaSo, Crisis on Infinite Earths was happening… And I just want to see some Arias updates. This is my Post-COIE and Post-Reveal take with some Boss BFF Samantha on the loose.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Samantha Arias: Boss. BFF. Mom.

They just experienced being wiped out of existence, then back again – and still, Samantha Arias was still wondering why Lena Luthor was still in Metropolis for a month already. Oh no, Sam knew there was nothing wrong – when every time Lena – no, Ms. Luthor would only talked to her was in the updates of L-Corp’s Northeast branch, and some ideas on the financial aspects of the whole L-Corp empire. Oh no, Sam knew there was nothing wrong when she viewed L-Corp’s assets that CatCo was no longer on the list. Oh no, Sam knew there was nothing wrong when a different reporter was sent by CatCo in one of Luthor’s Charity Gala for the restoration of the Earth’s people after the extinction. 

So, Samantha Arias, in one intentional weekend where she had really hounded Lena Luthor’s penthouse in Metropolis, she visited her boss… and hopefully, still best-friend. 

“So, Mom, what you want?” Glassy eyed, not sober opened the door. 

“Hello, Sam! So glad to see you. By the way, how are you and Ruby?”

Lena smirked. “You just got featured in top 100 CEOs of the world. Ruby was one of the top performing students of her batch and the captain of her soccer team.” Lena opened her door wide.

Sam went inside and hugged Lena. “Fine. How are you?”

To this, Lena held her closer and put her head in Sam’s chest. “Can you please… please, let me cry?”

"Okay, babe. Why don’t we just go to your couch?”

Sam went to Lena’s kitchen - grabbed a glass and pitcher of water. No, enough of the alcohol for now. She’s going to talk to her boss sober. Looking at Lena’s form at the living room still sobbing – well, at least not sober state.

She sighed. She somehow knew what was going on with Lena. For she might have kind recent communication with the Director of DEO, sister of one blue-eyed blonde reporter, who Sam knew at least 85% was Lena’s sobbing fest.

She went back to the living room and sat across the couch Lena. “Can I give you a hug, babe?”

Lena just nodded.

Sam went beside Lena and gave her a cuddle. “You know, Ruby had cried this ugly was when she found out that her crush already had a girlfriend.”

Lena slowly stopped sobbing.

“So, Lena, is there a certain crush of yours that we need to punch in the face?”

“Do you have your powers back?”

“No. Sadly enough, you and Alex have done it so right.” Sam continued to soothe Lena on her arm.

"No punching. I don’t want Ruby to blame me getting her mother hurt.”

“Thanks for the concern, babe.” Sam laughed. “So, who’s making you cry so ugly?”

Lena sighed longingly. She let go of her cuddle with Sam, and looked at her in the eye. “Kara is Supergirl.”

Sam just looked at Lena.

“You’ve known it.”

“Well, the glasses and ponytail – not so much of a disguise.”

Lena smirked mockingly.

“Lena, I’m sorry.” Sam closed her eyes. “It was in one of our fights.”

“You’ve knew it back then.” Lena’s tone was tired. There was no accusation. There was no inquiry. Her shoulders could not have sagged more.

Silenced was what happened between Lena and Sam until Sam received a text from Ruby that she was home. 

\+ + + + +

Sam greeted her secretary a good morning. If she found it odd that her secretary did not reply, she did not comment.

Sam was surprised to see her boss facing her window. This was one of the moments she would have wanted her powers back – superhearing specifically. It would have been good not to be surprised so much. “Good morning, Ms. Luthor.”

“Sam.” Lena turned around. “Brought you some donuts.” She smiled in remorse. “Good morning, Sam.”

“What do you want, Lena?” She grabbed a donut from the box.

“Can we – I’ll talk when I’m ready. Please, I just want my best friend.”

“So, you’re not going to run to another city from me?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“No, Mom, I’ll stay.” 

\+ + + + + + + 

Lena stayed in Metropolis for a few weeks, but only Sam knew. What the public knew was that the youngest Luthor was on some vacation around the world – what they did not know was that the youngest Luthor was roaming around the world via in the internet in Sam’s apartment with her daughter.

"Aunt Lena, will you really bring me the Rocky Road ice cream tub if I win against you in Tekken 7?”

“Ruby! Your mother is here.” Lena shockingly warned Ruby.

“I actually saw three tubs you’ve brought yesterday, Lena.” Sam watched the two of them playing the game.

“Oh don’t worry, those two are for me – that is if Ruby here can win against me?” Lena focused on the game.

Ruby just made a combo. “Hey! I can beat you not just once, Aunt Lena.”

Lena made a counter-combo. “I happened to be one of the beta-gamer of this series.”

Sam sighed. “One. Whoever wins, you only got to eat one tub for this day.” She sighed with finality.

“Okay, Mom” Ruby and Lena answered. 


End file.
